2 for 1 special
by sailorcancer01
Summary: the Test girls ( Susan and Mary) get their haircut into a pixie hairstyle( to get the super sticky gum out of their hair) in a barber shop that was having get 2 haircuts for the price of 1 special.


2 for 1 special (bubble gum)

The Test girls Susan and Mary where working in their lab in the attic of their house in Porkbelly. 1 hot sunny day. They called their younger brother, Johnny (star of the t.v. series Johnny Test) "cause they had an invented a super sticky bubble gum that made people fly when they blew a huge bubble. They wanted their younger brother to test it. He put it in his mouth , started to chew then he started to blow the biggest bubble. As he was blowing his sister Susan said, "uh Johnny?" Suddenly there was a big pop! Then his sister, Susan yelled, "Johnny!" Johnny said, "what?" They ( the Test twins Susan and Mary) decided to go for a walk. Soon they got their purses, told their dad that they're going for a walk. Their dad told them to be back for dinner. The Test girls left the house, they eventually came to a barber shop in down town Porkbelly, that was having a 2 haircuts for the price of 1 special. So they ( the Test twins Susan and Mary) decided to get their haircut into a pixie hairstyle. They (the Test twins Susan and Mary) went in the Barbers said," hello." As the Test girls( Susan and Mary) put down their purses, took off their lab coats and hung them up of the coat rack as they(the test twins Susan and Mary) picked up their purses told the barbers that they would like haircuts. The barbers said, "ok." And took them to their chairs. Susan got into the 1st barber chair. Mary got into the 2nd barber chair. The Test girls ( Susan and Mary) told the barbers that they would like a pixie haircuts. They put down their purses removed their hairclips and took off their glasses, the barbers put on neck strips then the capes on the Test girls. The 1st barber used 1 of different types of electric Clippers with 1 of different size guard attachments on the sides and back of Susan Test the 2nd barber did the same for Mary Test. The 1st barber used a spay bottle of water to wet Susan's hair took a comb to comb it Susan's hair 1 of different types of Barber scissors to cut Susan Test's hair on the sides ( including around her ears)the back the top the front(her bangs) the 2nd barber did the same for Mary Test. The 1st barber used a whisk brush to brush from Susan Test's forehead the 2nd barber did the same for Mary Test. When they* the barbers) where finished they used hand held hair driers to blow the haircut hair(some of them had super sticky bubble gum on them) off the capes and onto the barber shop floor. The barbers removed the capes and the neck strips. Susan and Mary Test put on their glasses, their hairclips got out of the barber chairs picked up their purses, went to get their lab coats, put down their purses put on their lab coats and picked up their purses. Mary Test paid 1 of the barbers then the left the barber shop, went home to show off their new pixie hairstyles to their parents their little brother Johnny( star of the t.v. series Johnny Test), their dog Dukey and especially their love interest Gil Nexdor. Gil whom he thought he saw 2 new boys in the neighbourhood said, "Hi." The Test girls gave a love sigh, "ahaa Gil." When Gil introduced himself to the 2 new boys the Test girls giggled, when Gil asked, "what's so funny?" Susan Test said, "we've been living next door to you for 13 years we're Johnny sisters." "I didn't know that Johnny had sisters." Gil replied. Susan said, we're Susan and Mary Test I'm Susan Test" Susan Test said, "and I'm Mary Test. Mary Test". Said Then the continued on their way home for dinner. At dinner When their dad asked, "what happened to their hair?" The Test girls told their dad that they had invented a super sticky bubble gum that made you fly by blowing a huge bubble when their little Brother Johnny (star of the t.v series Johnny Test) blew a huge bubble it popped and got in their hair they went to a barber shop that was having a 2 for 1 special so they got 2 pixie haircuts for the price of 1.

The end.


End file.
